Pain in Living
by Dancing Phoenix
Summary: 2nd storyFor the last couple months sasuke has been hiding a secret. Rated for abuse and lots of other things like boyboy realtionship Not sure about the genre?
1. Chapter 1

This story is just a rough rough copy of the story. But I need some help with finalizing this chapter and getting ideas for this and my other story, this is my second story. I have'nt updated my other one in like a million years but who knows.

I do not own Naruto...darn

With every kick and punch agienst my body I was wracked with pain. 'Shit what did I do wrong this time.' But with a sudden punch to the stomach my mind froze. Laying there I noticed the onslaughter slowed than stopped. The only sound was his deep breathing. Opening my eyes to slits I saw a shadowed blur towering over me.

'Why did this happen when tomarrow is...' A caulesed hand shot out of the dark and closed around my neck stopping any train of thought. Raising me eyelevel to him a taunting voice whispered in my ear. " You weakling how could you ever think that anyone would like you or that if you told anyone that they would believe it, pathitic." With every word my head spun from lack of oxygen. Then I found myself flying across the room into a wall knocking what little breath I had out of me.

Then it continued. Falling form one of his kicks I curled into the smallest ball I could. All I could do was try to ignore the pain, which I was failing at.

This had been happening about once a month. Each time I could cover it up with a few lies. The only one who seems to doupt my lies is Kakashi. And if he ever found out there would be hell to pay. As I was suddenly slammend agienst the wall everything appered to stop.

A hand forcefull turned my face upward and i stared into those eyes so much like mine are now. As he got closer our breath mixed and then his lips were on mine. When he was satisfied he laughed, a laugh that would make the bravest shinobe cringe. Smirking he dropped me. I tried to stay up, but shooting pains ran up my leg. I fell in a miserable heap on the floor. There he is standing by the window , amusment flickering in those heartless eyes. Then he disappered leaving me broken and bleeding on the floor.

That's were I sat trying to get the tingling feeling from the back of my neck. 'There's more coming.' Was all I thought. Slowly as to not irritate my wounds, I stood. Limping over to my dresser I walk past a mirror. Staring I could not see why people like me. All I saw was a mop of black hair shadowing dark eyes. Pale skin covered in bruises. Glaring I throw all my strength into the mirror shattering it. Looking at my hand I know what i should feel, pain. But all i felt was emptyness. After that flicker of thought I was lost to oblivion.

"Why does he have to lock all his doors and windows...Kakashi sensei if sasuke decided to skip then why do we have to be here."

"Naruto I told you something isn't right here."

"Fine let's just break in!"

That snapped me out of my pain free world. And into a agonizing jump to my feet. Which resulted into falling on my ass. Trying to get up one more time and succeeded. Only to be blown three feet and again landing on my ass. When looking toward the source of anoother pain. To find a hole where my window was, and kakashi and naruto standing in a cloud of dust. Who with one lood around the room and me both paled.

Slowly walking toward me Kakashi said without turning "Naruto I want you to go straight to the Hokage and bring him here, tell no one." Naruto just stood there staring at me. 'He must think what a loser I am. He's probley right.I mean who would get beat up so bad and not fight back...why don't I fight back?'

'Naruto...now." Looking up I see a flash of orange and he was gone. Unnoticed by me kakashi was behind me. His arm snaked around my waist, and when he tightend his grip I lost it. Flashes of pain went through my head. And for once I struggled. Softly he carried me to the bed. I knew somewhere in my mind that this was Kakashi. But for some reason I didnt want it to be him. As soon as my body landed on the soft covers. Some of the worst memorries came to my mind and I went berserk. Unfortunitly for me Naruto and the Hokage suddenly appered. With his gaze fixed upon me I suddenly went cold and froze. A strangled cry cought in my throut. He walked over to me, Naruto following like a lost puppy. With that caculating look he said one thing. "Bring him to the hospital."

Fear burst through me I hated hospitals and there was no way in hell that I was going. Just as kakashi reached down I fell. Landing on all fours I ran for it only to be jumped on by Naruto landing on the floor in a taneled mess. The Hokage and Kakashi pulled as apart. Naruto looking suprise at what he had done. Me gasping for air. "Knock him out." Was heard form the Hokage.  
Surprise was echoed in the broken room as Kakashi slowly pulled out a rag and slid it over my mouth and nose. I could feel the energy draining from me. Some where I heard a sob from Naruto. Then nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanxs for all those who reviewed I was in a daze for the rest of the day...yep fell down the stairs twice. OK OK I know but this is really cool for me. Oh i would like to add one more thing (clears throut) ON WITH LIFE.

I still don't own Naruto but...ok no but...darn... again. (I love dots)

Oh and my sister said that this was a little confusing so tell me and i shall try to fix it.

(Kakashi)

Speed was the only thing on my mind. As I tightend my grasp around the dark haired boy in which I held. Jumping on roof to roof questions were spinning in my mind. 'Why did this have to happen' and 'Who did this'. Well sure I had quite an idea of who did this and I was sure that the Hokage did to. Tuning around a corner we continued to the hospital. Ahead of me were Naurto and the Hokage. I followed holding that dark haired boy. 'Sasuke' sighing I thought 'Why didn't you tell anyone, sure you've always take care of your self but there is a time to ask for help. I thought you would have known that.'

Letting my mind wonder, which is stupid, but right now everything is numb. By the look on Naruto face I woud say that he is also. Thinking back after the Hokage and I pulled Naruto and Sasuke apart. Those words that came from the hokage were the last things that I would hope for him to say. But then agian I would have hoped nothing like this would ever happen.A sudden pain in my arm cut across my thoughts. Sliding to a stop I looked toward the source of the pain. Only to find with mild surprise a long shallow cut across my shoulder. Somewhere in my mind a little voice told me that it was my fault that I let my guard down.

Then something else happened I felt a kunai being pressed into my back. Pressing slightly, whoever held it said in a hollow voice. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." Smiling slightly 'I know how to play this game.' Pausing for just a second I said in a happer tone. "Personally, I don't know what your talking about. But if you would like to ask someone I could call the Hokage over." The man behind tensed. Then in a flash was gone but just as he disappeared I turned just enough to see black hair and what looked like a red glint in his eyes. Complete shock ran through my body. 'Just when am I going to wake up.'

(Naruto)

'Dammit Sasuke, why' I thought 'We where like brothers, and how do you prove that you trust me, by getting the crap beat out of you. And not even thinking that i would want to know.' Hmph 'bastard.' A hand on my shoulder stopped my thoughts and my running. Turning I see the hokage looking back toward where we came. Noticing now that we weren't being followed by Kakashi. We shared a quick glance and starting running the way we had came. Just as we turned a corner I saw a shadow jump from behind where Kakashi was standing, and into the nearest bunch of tress.

Kakashi had a sickly pale face, I ran stright over and grabbed his shirt wanting to check if sasuke was alright. Finally getting what I want he sat Sasuke on the ground where we were standing. Then the Hokage and him went to the went to a coner and stated to whisper. Silently wishing i could hear them i turned my attation back to Sasuke. 'Man he lookes bad, I wonder what happen. Sasuke is a strong fight so whoever did this must have been tough.' Sighing in content. 'At least he's fine for now.'

Looking back toward the Hokage and Kakashi I saw a different emotion in there eyes. 'Fear, somethings wrong. I don't like that look on there faces as they are walking over here either.' Jumping up as Kakashi sat on his hunches to look at sasuke a sad look gleam in his eye just as the fear had. Slowly reaching down he stood up with Sasuke. Shifting the boy in his arms, Kakashi gave a curt nod and we were off.

Finally after what seemed like a enternity of silent running we reached an innocent and quite looking white building. 'Sure it looks innocent, but when sasuke wakes up it is going to be a hell of a lot louder.' Sighing 'Damn I really need to get out of this habbit of sighing all the time.' Reaching the hospital I looked up. surprised to see a shadowed blur up on top of the roof. Speeding up a little I reached the Hokage grabbing his sleeve I pointed up. Just as he looked up we both saw the blur fade into the darkness. Looking over i saw the Hokage shake his head and started to slow as we reached our destination. Kakashi who had stopped walked over to the hokage. 'Damn why can't they tell me what's going on, do they think that i won't care or something."

About to walk forward a young long black haired lady meet us at the door. Whispering a word to the Hokage we followed her. But to our surprise 'mainly me and kakashi by the looks on his face' she lead us not to the front door but to a hidden back door. Where from walking further into the mess of halls we came to a room. White was the first color to meet my eyes, as the door opened noisesly. Standing there we seemed like waited till the Hokage checked out the room, with help of Kakashi sharingan. With a unspoken agreement Kakashi laid sasuke on the bed. During all this the unnoticed nurse smirk. 'Sasuke I see we meet agian'

I know lame ending but i will work on it. I got grounded for about 3 months because of grades and my sister. I will try to fix it.

Anyway i shall try and try agian. But thank you for all the help. I need some ideas for the next chapter though. so if there is any help i will take it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah!!! I finally updated.. Wow that took a long time. I know you people are probably mad that I haven't updated in like a bazillion year but i finally got over homework and the biggest writers block in this lifetime.

I would like to thank everybody including DUN DUN

Sayuri Kamiyama

abbey

kittyko the Phantom Lurker yeah you wrote three times

CJTDC

Kera

Evantis two twice

SasukeDragon two times of thank yous

ninja wings

ArabellaKye

EdxSasuke

K94evur

XDSasuke'sgirlXD

A light was the first thing I noticed, as I swam through the dark. Next was the sense of touch. The cotton blanket and sheets. Were so nic...wait cotton sheets. Struggling from unconsciousness memory's flashed through my mind.

The "session" with him. Then I fell and, and what. Something about feeling cold and, Kakashi and Naruto. My eyes jumped opened and I tried to get up only to find that I couldn't. Looking around I my heart was racing. I was in the hospital 'damn'. Raising or trying to raise my hand ended up with nothing. Closing my eyes I tried pulling anything my arms, legs anything- a binding jutsu. "'double damn'. 'Someones coming' closing my eyes and relaxing I waited. The door slowly opened.

Foot steeps fell on the floor and a thump echoed as someone sat down. "You can open up now Sasuke" sighed Kakashi "I know your awake." My eyes opened slowly but as soon as I did I wished I hadn't. Were once stood Kakashi now sat someone that seemed harder. Like he suffered from a heart ache. I couldn't help but to stare. A pop followed by the ability to move. Struggling to sit up but not before I was gruffly dragged into a hug. 'What the fuck, why is he hugging me!'

"Damn Sasuke we thought we lost you" He let go, his mask brushing my ear sending shivers through my spine. His eye was once again on me still with the same look me. Next more footsteps. "Naruto" A flash of orange and I was in another bone crushing hug. Struggling but slowly loosing what energy I had left. I silently nudged him and he let go. Only to stare at the corner of my bed. 'Why are they not looking at me, man it's getting on my nerves.' Sighing I whispered "say something, anything."

Both of their eyes turned to me and I saw how they saw me. A broken boy. Starting to get up. But then getting pushed down by Naruto. Slapping his hands I tried once again only to get pushed down by Kakashi. A whine from the door and a nurse came in holding a tray. As she sat it on the table by the door. She said rather loudly as to break the ice. "Hello there Sasuke, I was wondering when you would get up." Turning back around she moved something on the tray. As she turned around I saw a flash of silver, and she came forward. All that crossed my mind was that she was carrying a needle. And I Hate Needles. My heart started to race, which echoed on the machine.

Punishments that He did rushed through my mind covering up the concerned questions from Naruto and Kakashi. As she came closer I struggled like never before getting up I dashed toward the door. Struggling I tried to door...nothing. 'It's locked' panic rushed through my thoughts. But even thinking stopped as all three of them were closing in. Instinctively I shot past them toward the back of the room. Falling in the process. And in a hiss of pain, they grabbed me. Trying to get away. But hopelessness invaded me. Kakashi held me as I sat there mumbling with silent tears running down my face. Naruto sat down next to where we crashed on the floor. As he glared at the nurse as if it was her fault.

"Will you leave now" Naruto snapped. As the eldest Shinobi held me I felt my self falling and my eyes shut. A last sigh, and I was asleep.

"Kakashi"-POV

Sitting there holding Sasuke. I just wished that the would just be over. 'Why did this have to happen.' The poor boy didn't deserve this. Sharing a look with Naruto 'Naruto he doesn't deserve any of this either. Finally when Sasuke and him were fighting less and everything.' Picking up Sasuke. I made my way to the bed. Laying him down I noticed that around one wrist there was a bruise. 'Probably from the run or something.' And yet I still couldn't get that feeling something was wrong.

'The nurse. Now that Sasuke is asleep he can finally take his medicine.' Feeling guilty about about doing the one thing Sasuke fought about. But he needs his medicine whether he likes it or not. DING. The nurses bell rang. 'hum I wonder where she went.' "Hey Naruto do you know where the nurse went" The once hyper kid just sat staring empty eyes toward Sasuke's still form. "Why do we need her this is her fault."

Sighing. My hands went to my temples. 'why now do we have to go through this'. I thought sitting down with a thump. Then I realized that the tray that the nurse had brought had a single piece of paper on it. Unfortunately my curiosity got the best of me. And reaching forward I graped it. The flicker of my sleeve caught Naruto's attention. Turning he stood and waited as I undid the paper. What was written shocked both of us.

Kakashi, Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha Will be ours.

Be prepared

It was signed with a dragon, flames sprouted from it's jaws. "Oh no" My hands started shaking. Naruto stared, confusion in his gaze. "Ita..." Is all I got out before I felt something sting in the back of my neck. And my world went black.

"Naruto"-POV

"Kakashi, Kakashi!!!" I screamed as he fell. Falling on my knees I reached toward the needle in his neck but not before the air in the room shifted. I jumped and turned looking toward the door. 'Damn why didn't I noticed this before.' The so called nurse stood in the doorway. In a fighting stance, then suddenly it all made sense. "Itachi" I growled. Then in a split second I was dodging needles. 'He's playing with me.' I thought. Landing on a chair it tip just enough that I feel. I growled trying to get up but failing as to the foot laying on my chest. Sometime during our attack and dodge fight. He had turned back into himself. With a smirk and a flip of a wrist. I felt a sting in the neck and I was gone.

Sorry that took forever. Good news i am already started on my next chapter. Oh well thanks for the reviews.


End file.
